Dark Kiss
by Miki Kaoru
Summary: Cuando Harry es atacado por un vamiro, descubre secretos de su madre y su familia que jamás hubiera pensado posible, mientras un nuevo destino se le ha abierto ante él.REESCRITO.
1. Prologo

**N.A****. Buenas a todos de nuevo y después de una larga pausa, debido a problemas personales. Vuelvo trayendo una versión de mi historia que espero que este mejor que la antigua y para aquellos que les gusta el manga descubrirán que he tomado prestados algunos personajes y algunos términos de la series de Vampire Princess Miyu y de Vampire Knights.**

**Aunque veías este prologo muy corto os aseguro que los demás capítulos serán más largos.**

**Pido por adelantado perdón por mis fallos en ortografía y gramática, solo puedo decir en mi defensa que soy simple aficionado **

**Un saludo, Miki Kaoru. **

**Dark kiss**

Dolor…

Y éxtasis…

Ambos sentimientos tan contradictorios como la noche y el día, eso era lo que sentía el chico que vivió como la sangre de su cuerpo era sacada por uno de los que viven en la noche, ellos son eternos, con poder más allá de la compresión tanto de muggles como de magos y brujas…

…ellos son los vampiros.

"Ha llegado el momento tan esperado…" comentó el vampiro con una voz amable, algo que no era esperado ser visto en un vampiro según las creencias humanas. "Mis acciones aquí pondrán en movimiento una sucesión de acontecimientos que salvaran este mundo de la destrucción."

Sin embargo Harry no escuchaba la apología del vampiro, su cuerpo estaba en la frontera de la vida y la muerte, pero antes de que la muerte pudiera reclamarlo sintió el gusto de la sangre en su boca, durante los primeros momentos sentía un sentido de repulsión, pero con el paso del tiempo la repulsión se substituyo por el placer.

El vampiro vio como el muchacho bebía de su sangre con gula, sabiendo que la transformación ya había comenzado, apartó su brazo e ignoro el sentido de picazón que se formo al curarse la herida que se infligió y observo al muchacho, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a crecer lentamente hasta que llegara a la altura de alguien de su edad, su piel comenzó a palidecer, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y luego retraerse una vez más, las facciones de su cara comenzaron a cambiar, ahora más que parecerse a James Potter tenía un gran parecido a su madre.

Cuando la transformación finalmente acabo, el vampiro observo el cuerpo del muchacho, arrodillándose lentamente cerca de la cabeza de Harry al mismo tiempo que sacaba un collar que irónicamente tenía la forma de rayo, le levanto la cabeza con cuidado y le coloco el collar. Ese collar era uno de los pocos amuletos existentes que podían ocultar su identidad de los magos, hombres lobos y otras criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo no servía con otros vampiros.

Suspirando el vampiro dio un último vistazo con sus ojos carmesíes a la forma durmiente del muchacho.

"Ya he cumplido con mi parte en los grandes esquemas creados por los destinos, a partir de ahora tú y aquellos que te acompañaran a partir de ahora comenzaréis a escribir una nueva historia, en el que se decidirá el destino de este mundo." Un pequeño suspiro escapó del vampiro. "No pediré perdón, porque con mis acciones de este día te devuelvo lo que te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento y también cumpliré con el último deseo de tú madre."

Y con esas últimas palabras el vampiro se convirtió en polvo, mientras tanto Harry tenía un sueño que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

Amy Anderson permitió escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Hacía una semana que su prometido había fallecido en un accidente de coche, desde entonces todo le recordaba a su amado. Pero hoy por fin había decidido acabar con su sufrimiento.

En su mano derecha un cuchillo.

Aprensivamente acerco el arma a sus muñecas para acabar con su vida, pero cuando llegó el momento lo único que pudo hacer era un pequeño corte en su muñeca en la que fluía un hilo de sangre.

"Lo siento, Mark… No puedo… Lo siento…" sollozo la muchacha.

"Si quieres yo puedo cumplir tú sueño." Dijo una nueva voz y ante el asombro de Amy una muchacha hermosa apareció de entre las sombras, mientras caminaba hacia ella no podía dejar de observar esos ojos dorados. "Soy Miyu y sí así lo deseas puedo hacer que vivas eternamente con tu amado."

Como para confirmar el precio que le costaría su mayor deseo, la vampiresa cogió su brazo herido y lamió la sangre con cuidado.

"¿Pu... Puedes hacerlo?" preguntó con esperanza la muchacha, ante la afirmación de Miyu las lagrimas de felicidad fluyeron por su cara. "Entonces hazlo."

Miyu cabeceó nuevamente y ladeo la cabeza de Amy para dejar su cuello a descubierto, para luego morderlo y así comenzar a alimentarse. Cuando la vampiresa acabó pudo observar como su victima entraba dentro de un sueño, donde viviría felizmente con su amado.

Un sueño del cual jamás despertaría.

Después de todo esa era otra de las habilidades de su familia, el poder conceder un sueño a cambio de algo de su sangre.

Aún sabiendo que a partir de ahora la muchacha viviría felizmente, gracias al sueño que le ha concedido, no podía evitar sentirse triste por el camino que había cogido la muchacha.

Miyu sacudió la cabeza, realmente tenía debilidad por las cosas hermosas.

Y eso era una de las razones por la que la había elegido.

Entonces ocurrió la joven vampiresa sintió un poder inmenso. Ese poder era conocido para la muchacha, pertenecía a un vampiro como ella y no un simple vampiro… Al igual que ella quien emanaba ese poder era un sangre pura…

Un sangre pura…

Un vampiro cuyo poder e importancia supera a los vampiros que de la nobleza. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia la dirección de donde procedía el poder que sentía.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" la preocupación en la voz de James Potter era evidente.

Los labios de Lily Evans se torcieron en una sonrisa. "Insinúas que no quieres hacerlo."

James arrastró su mano por su pelo indomable. "No, no es eso. No solo mi familia ha sido aliada con la vuestra durante siglos, sino que también te considero una de mis mejores amigas. Pero este plan es muy peligroso."

Los ojos de Lily se ablandaron ante las palabras de su amigo. "No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de alterar la memoria de aquellos que eran necesarios, a partir de ahora ellos creerán que asistí a Hogwarts, allí nos enamoramos y después de nuestra graduación, me quede embarazada, incluso la profecía fue alterada y alteré la memoria de aquellos que la escucharon." Le intentó tranquilizar Lily.

Sin embargo sus palabras poco hicieron para tranquilizar al joven mago.

"Pero está ceremonia te abandonara vulnerable, te convertirás en humana y estarás en grave peligro."

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó revelando un par de colmillos, mientras sus ojos se tornaron carmesí.

"Mientras mi hijo este a salvo de mis enemigos y los de su padre, aunque fallezca no me arrepentiré." Comentó mientras cogía en sus brazos a su hijo.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos un gemido escapó de sus labios, su cuerpo completamente adolorido por los cambios que acaban transcurrir.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, un extraño impulso de ver su propio reflejo se apoderó de él. Cuando llego a su destino y observó su reflejo, comenzó a rememorar el sueño que acababa de tener, donde su madre sin duda era un vampiro y James Potter no era su verdadero padre.

"No es posible, esto tiene que ser su sueño." Murmuró desesperado mientras observaba en el espejo como sus ojos se tornaron carmesí antes de volver a su color normal y sus colmillos eran más largos que el de un humano normal.

Ausentemente volvió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, la mirada perdida mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la entrada de Miyu en su habitación.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Harry percatándose por fin de la presencia de Miyu.

Pero Miyu no contestó enseguida, sus ojos se habían ensanchado al ver hace unos momentos un símbolo en la frente del muchacho, ese símbolo era un círculo que rodeaba un pentágono, en cada lado del círculo había una media luna plateada, antes de que desapareciera.

Cuando Harry volvió a repetir su pregunta, la muchacha se apresuro a arrodillarse.

"Perdone mi señor, mi nombre es Miyu Yamano."

Harry parpadeó confuso ante la reacción de la muchacha, sabía que era un vampiro sus colmillos la delataban, aunque le confundía que sus ojos castaños se tornaran dorados, había estudiado que los ojos de los vampiros se tornaban carmesí.

Harry quedó en silencio, mientras pensaba que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora, desde que había despertado había sentido la necesidad de reunirse con una familia que se llamará Kuran. Aunque no podía entender como conocía ese apellido, estaba seguro que jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

"Levántate…" ordenó Harry, inmediatamente Miyu obedeció su orden. "¿Conoces alguna forma de ponerte en contacto con la familia Kuran?"

Sin embargo cualquier contestación que estaba a punto de dar la vampiresa, fue interrumpida cuando el cerebro de Harry fue bombardeado por sensaciones que jamás había conocido, sobrecargándolo y haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

**Fin del Prologo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_Cuatro figuras se movían bajo la luz de la luna entre un frondoso bosque._

_De improviso tres seres aparecieron, tres hombres lobos._

_Y ese fue el comienzo de una lucha. _

*********************************************

"¿Qué era eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una visión?" pensó Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El contactó de sus pies descalzos, con el suelo helado le devolvió a la realidad, percatándose por fin que ya no se encontraba en su habitación, en las casas de sus tíos. Sus ojos observaron la lujosa habitación.

Extrañamente aunque todo el lugar estaba bañado por la oscuridad, no lo impedía observar con todo detalle la habitación en la que se encontraba.

El tamaño era inmenso, no se asombraría si el tamaño fuera más grande que su dormitorio compartido en Howarts, la cama ya de por sí era de gran tamaño, en el lado izquierdo de la ventana se encontraba un par de ventanales cubiertas por una cortina blanca y una puerta que dirigía a una terraza.

Al otro lado de la cama se encontraba un escritorio, una pequeña lámpara sobre él y unos libros colocados ordenadamente. Finalmente a los pies se encontraban unos armarios empotrados de gran tamaño y en la esquina una puerta.

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?"_ Se preguntó el muchacho mientras se miraba a las manos, se encontraba confundido y su cuerpo se sentía diferente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió atrayendo la atención de Harry.

En ella se encontraba una mujer joven que no podía tener más de veinticinco años, tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños, su pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y esta vestida con un jersey fino de color blanco y una falda marrón oscura.

Sonrío mostrando sus colmillos, mientras que sus ojos se tornaron carmesíes.

Una visión bombardeó su mente y un nombre escapo de sus labios.

"Juri Kuran."

"Al fin has despertado." La voz de Juri Kuran tenía un tono melódico e igual de hermosa que a aquella quien le pertenece.

"Tú eres… eres…" Harry se calló durante unos momentos, intentando aclarar su mente abrumada por la nueva información que poseía, aunque él mismo desconocía como esa información había llegado a su cabeza. "Tú eras una amiga de mi madre."

Juri sonrió, una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

"Así es, tú madre es mi mejor amiga." La boca de Harry se abrió para hacer una pregunta, pero fue parado por Juri con un gesto de la mano para que permaneciera callado. "Sé, que tienes muchas preguntas y te contestaré lo mejor que puedas, pero antes mejor será que te asees y te vistas, ¿no crees?"

Harry cabeceó y pronto se percató de un par de zapatillas de baño, calzándoselas se dispuso a seguir a su anfitriona. Unos momentos después ambos se paraban delante de una puerta.

"Te he dejado dentro ropa de tú tamaño." Comentó Juri antes de abandonar solo al muchacho.

*********************************************

Juri observó silenciosamente como el fuego ardía en la chimenea de su hogar.

La vampiresa no podía evitar en pensar en el hijo de su mejor amiga, cuando la heredera del clan Yamano les había llamado jamás hubiera esperado encontrarse con el hijo de Lily. Y eso la molestaba, ella estuvo presente cuando su mejor amiga realizó el ritual en el que sellaría la verdadera naturaleza de Harry.

Pero esa no era la única función del ritual, una conexión se había tenido que formar entre ella y su amiga e hijo. Para saber si de alguna forma Lily fallecía y la verdadera naturaleza de Harry fuera revelada.

Sin embargo no fue alertada con la muerte de su amiga y el despertar de la verdadera naturaleza de Harry.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa y era que alguien había interferido.

Si no hubiera sido por la joven vampiresa que la había llamado, ella no se habría percatado de que algo andaba mal hasta dentro de unos años. Después de todo no era la primera vez que Lily tardaba décadas enteras en comunicarse con ella, porque para ellos seres inmortales unas pocas décadas no era nada.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Juri, ahora no era el momento de recriminarse el no haber intentado contactar antes con su amiga, ahora debía enseñar a Harry todo lo necesario para que pudiera sobrevivir.

Ahora si solo tuviera a su marido e hijos aquí para ayudarla, sin embargo su marido estaba de viaje e imposible de comunicarse con él. Por lo menos su hijo mayor Kaname llegaría en unas horas con más información sobre Harry con la que habían descubierto hasta ahora y su hija estaba con su mejor amiga y compañera de clase Yori.

Durante un momento la mirada de la vampiresa se volvió pensativa, para que unos segundos después sonreír dulcemente, una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

Había encontrar a una nueva persona para torturar-enseñar…

La puerta se abrió revelando Harry quien entro en la sala, Juri observó con diversión como el muchacho se congelo al ver la expresión de la vampiresa.

"_Parece que tiene bueno instintos si se ha percatado de lo que estaba pensando."_ Pensó divertida Juri. "Siéntate, contestaré todas preguntas."

Harry hizo rápidamente lo que le indicaron.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi Madre fingió ser la esposa de James Potter? ¿Por qué ocultó su verdadera naturaleza, para vivir como una bruja, vivir una vida que no es la suya realmente?" preguntó un tinte de desesperación en su voz.

"Por ti." Le contestó Juri. "No estoy cuanta información Lily te transfirió a través del ritual, pero por tus venas recorren la sangre del primero de nuestra clase. El poder que albergas en tú interior es inmenso. El embarazo en los vampiros tiene la misma duración que la de los humanos a excepción de aquellos de sangre pura, debido al poder que recorre nuestros cuerpos, estos tienen que ser más resistentes que el de los vampiros normales.

Por eso nuestros embarazos pueden tardar años en finalizar, incluso décadas, eso según el poder que vayan a recibir nuestros hijos. No puedo decir exactamente cuanto duró el embarazo de tú madre pero calculó que diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Juri observó como no miró muy sorprendido al escuchar sobre su antepasado, a diferencia de cuando comentó la duración de su embarazo.

"¿Sabes quién es mi padre?" preguntó Harry.

"_Esa intensidad en mirada… verdaderamente es el hijo de Lily." _Pensó con melancolía Juri antes de contestar. "No, tú madre jamás me contó la identidad de tú padre, me dijo que debías de buscar esa respuesta por ti mismo.

Harry cabeceó lentamente.

"¿Qué va ha ocurrir conmigo a partir de ahora?"

"Te enseñare a utilizar a tú poder, también te mostraré como sobrevivir en nuestro mundo, necesitarás desenvolverte políticamente, después de todo perteneces a la nobleza y muchos intentarán usarte para ganar poder…" los ojos castaños de Juri se tornaron carmesíes al pensar en aquellos que intentaría usar a Harry. "Como si fuera a permitir que mi ahijado fuera utilizado como si fuera un títere."

"¿Ahi… Ahijado? "

Ante la turbación de Harry, Juri se elevó de su asiento y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Mientras Harry disfrutó de las calidas sensaciones que recibía a manos de su madrina recién encontrada, jamás había sentido estas sensaciones, esta calidez y aunque había sido abrazado antes por la Señora Wesley, sus abrazos demasiado efusivos y asfixiantes, nada como este.

El muchacho no podía evitar preguntarse si los abrazos de su madre, se habrían sentido igual.

**************************************************

Kaname se sentaba cómodamente en el avión privado de su familia, observando los documentos de toda la información que habría reunido sobre Harry Potter.

O mejor dicho Harry Evans.

Aunque había reunido mucha información, había varias cosas que le desconcertaban.

La primera era la muerte de Lily Evans, aún con su verdadera naturaleza sellada debía haber sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra, como mucho debía de haber entrado en un coma.

Eso le hacía preguntarse si realmente estaba muerta.

El segundo era la elección de hogar de Harry.

Petunia Dursley procedía de una familia que al igual que los Potter servía a la familia Evans durante siglos, Lily Evans había alterado la memoria de Petunia para que creyera que era su hermana biológica.

Sin embargo las barreras mágicas que rodeaban la casa donde vivía Harry, aunque poderosas, no eran muy difíciles de destruir para un mago lo suficientemente poderoso y podía ser formada en cualquier lugar y no protegían al muchacho de su supuesta familia.

Y otra cosa que había descubierto era el maltrato que recibía a manos de los Dursley, aunque Kaname había decidido esperar a la opinión de sus padres antes de actuar contra ellos.

Aunque había varias cosas más que les desconcertaban esas eran las más importantes.

Ahora solo podía pensar en las acciones que tenían que tomar ahora.

"Kuran-sama…"

La azafata que había llamado la atención del joven vampiro se ruborizo al sentirse observada por ese hermoso par de ojos castaños.

"Kuran-sama le ruego se prepare para el aterrizaje, estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino."

Kaname cabeceó mientras se preparaba para el aterrizaje.

************************************************

Yuuki cerró sus ojos disfrutando del sabor de la sangre de su mejor amiga.

Desde hacía siglos, en el momento que el clan al que pertenecía su mejor amiga fue creado con ayuda de su madre y padre, ellos comenzaron a servir a la familia Kuran con sus propias vidas.

La joven vampiresa todavía recordaba claramente su primer encuentro con su amiga, ambas tenían cinco años y la familia de Yori fueron invitados a la mansión Kuran para que pudieran presentar al nuevo heredero a sus padres.

Aquel día Yuuki sintió como si alguien la llamara, siguiendo sus instintos se encontró con Yori quien se había escapado de la habitación en donde se encontraban los demás niños de su clan, mientras que los adultos estaban reunidos con los padres de Yuuki.

En cuanto vio a Yori supo que su encuentro estaba predestinado.

Desde entonces ambas habían sido las mejores amigas y era la única que a parte de su familia que ella era un vampiro y miembro de la familia Kuran. Ella también era su amiga en la academia Cross donde asistía.

Una academia donde también asistían los herederos de los clanes más importantes de la sociedad de los vampiros, aquellos que pertenecían a la nobleza pero que no eran sangres pura.

La única excepción era su hermano y ella misma, aunque nadie excepto su hermano y Yori sabían de su verdadera naturaleza.

Su naturaleza verdadera era ocultada a los demás vampiros por un collar creada por sus padres.

"Gracias por la comida." Dijo juguetonamente Yuuki separándose del cuello de su amiga.

Yori fingió mirar a Yuuki airadamente.

"Sigo diciendo que solo me quieres por mi sangre y encima tienes que volver a tú casa antes de tiempo, prometiste que pasarías las vacaciones aquí conmigo. Estoy seguro lo que quieres realmente ver a un chico muy guapo y quedártelo para ti misma." Le contestó mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron ligeramente y matiz rojizo se formó en la piel pálida de sus mejillas, las acusaciones de su amiga eran parcialmente verdaderas, la llegada de Harry era causa de que ella tuviera que volver antes de tiempo.

Y no podía negar que el muchacho era hermoso, su pelo negro con mechones rojos –aunque en su llegada solo era negro- que había heredado de su madre y aunque no la había visto estaba seguro que había heredado los mis ojos esmeraldas de su madre Lily, la piel pálida y rasgos aristocrático que todos los vampiros poseían.

"Con que era verdad." Dijo con incredulidad Yori, observando la reacción de su amiga.

"No, no, te equivocas, lo que pasa es que…" intentó explicar Yuuki pero fue interrumpida por Yori.

"Como no me cuentes todos los detalles, me encargaré de encerrarte en una habitación con Aido-san"

Yuuki se estremeció ante la amenaza de su amiga, Hanabusa Aido era un miembro de una familia noble de vampiros que tenía una fascinación con su hermano y debido a la atención que su hermano le daba en la escuela provocaba los celos del joven vampiro y este no hacía más que molestarla.

"Pero lo único que te puedo contar que el hijo de una amiga de mi madre esta en casa.

Yori miró durante un momento a Yuuki con sospecha antes de responder.

"Muy bien, pero en cuanto puedas quiero que me cuentes todo o cumpliré mi amenaza."

Yuuki cabeceó para luego colocarse un collar en forma de estrella. En cuanto se coloco el collar su pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, comenzó a acortarse hasta que le llegara a los hombros. También su piel pálida comenzó a tomar color y el aura de aristocracia que la rodeaba desapareció.

**************************************************

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Miyu Yamano al escuchar a Hermione Granger. Después de que se había encontrado con el muchacho, comenzó a investigar todo sobre él. Así descubrió la existencia de esta joven.

Utilizando la influencia de su familia logró conseguir un asiento al lado de la joven bruja en el avión, que la muchacha y su familia cogió para sus vacaciones.

La joven vampiresa también tenía planeado hospedarse en el mismo hotel que la familia Granger, así podía vigilarlos y aprender más de ellos.

*****************************************************

"¿Por qué?"

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry Potter observaron la piel pálida de sus manos, la luz de luna le iluminaba en la noche.

"¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? ¿Por qué no me preocupa lo que ha pasado?"

Sin embargo el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió Harry.

**N.A: Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero he estado ingresado en el hospital durante dos semanas por culpa de mi epilepsia tuve tres ataques en un mismo día, por eso también he hecho el capitulo más corto de lo que quería al principio para poderlo sacar así antes.**

**En lo de relación con la versión anterior definitvamente la actualizaré una vez más, pero la actualizaré con menos frecuencia que esta, pero prometo que la acabaré, empezaré el mes que viene así tendré un nuevo capitulo escrito,**

**Un saludo,**

**Miki Kaoru **


	3. Chapter 3

**DARK KISS**

Los personajes que aparecen esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Capitulo 2**

Hermione tomó un observó distraída el exterior de la basílica de el Pilar en Zaragoza, este año sus padres habían decidido visitar los monumentos históricos más importantes de España y finalmente cuando llegue la semana final disfrutarían de las playas del país.

Sin embargo en estos momentos no podía evitar pensar en la muchacha que conoció hace una semana durante su viaje en el avión y que el día anterior tuvo que volver a su país de origen, Japón. Su nombre era Miyu Yamano y aunque se sentía a gusto estando con ella, ya que compartían mucho de sus intereses, aún así había veces que tenía la impresión que la estaba estudiando y juzgando.

¿Pero para que? Eso no lo sabía.

Unos destellos de luz hicieron parpadear a la joven muchacha, parecía que sin darse cuenta habían entrado en el lugar santo y aunque estaba prohibido hacer fotos en el lugar algunos turistas, habían decidido ignorar las reglas impuestas por los sacerdotes, Hermione ya podía observar como un sacerdote se estaba acercando a la pareja de turistas sin duda para recordarles la prohibición.

"Vamos hija." Susurró la madre de Hermione para llamarla sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Hermione cabeceó y siguió a sus padres mientras observaban la arquitectura y las diferentes formas de arte que hay en la basílica, el olor del incienso impregnaba el lugar relajando a la muchacha mientras su mente comenzaba a vagar de nuevo.

Esta vez a su mejor amigo Harry Potter no podía evitar estar preocupada por él, después de las ordalías que tuvo que pasar al final del curso pasado con el regreso de Voldemort, el profesor Dumbledore le había ordenado que no le escribiera ninguna carta y por primera vez en su vida desafío la autoridad de un profesor.

Había algo en las razones del porque no debía de escribir a Harry que el director de su escuela que le había dado, tenía la sensación de que había una razón ulterior del porque no quería que no contactara con su mejor amigo.

Por eso había desobedecido sus órdenes y le había enviado una carta por el método muggle, lamentablemente había sido descubierta y un par días después ella había sido visitada por la profesora McGonagall recibiendo una reprimenda de ella.

Aunque no lamentaba en ningún momento haberlo hecho y su profesora de transfiguración debió de haberlo comprendido por su mirada de sorpresa, ante su carencia de remordimiento.

Durante un momento Hermione mordió nerviosamente su labio pensando en la forma de comunicarse con su amigo, tenía la impresión de que llamarle por teléfono tampoco iba a funcionar.

"_No te preocupes._" susurró una voz femenina, casi inaudible.

Hermione parpadeó y busco el origen de la voz, durante un momento le había parecido que la había escuchado en su cabeza, pero eso era imposible ¿verdad?

Decidiendo que fue solo su imaginación comenzó a volver a seguir a sus padres e intentar disfrutar un poco de sus vacaciones, aunque una parte de ella podía sin seguir evitar pensar en su amigo y en su bienestar.

"_No te preocupes."_ Susurró de nuevo la voz esta vez con mayor intensidad.

La muchacha se paró de nuevo al escuchar la voz esta vez estaba segura la escuchaba en su mente.

"¿Estas bien, cariño?" parecía que su padre se percatado que algo le pasaba.

"Sí, solo necesito tomar un poco el aire fuera." Le contestó Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida sin esperar la respuesta de su padre.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios cuando la luz del sol y una suave brisa acarició su cara calmándola, durante un momento había tenido la inexplicable necesidad de salir al exterior, ahora que se encontraba afuera ese sentimiento se atenuaba.

Entonces ocurrió algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, incluso más que cuando recibió su carta informándola sobre el mundo mágico.

El mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse y poco a poco iba perdiendo cualquier clase de color, parecía que estaba en una película antigua de blanco y negro.

_No te preocupes, no tengas miedo._

Hermione se estremeció no por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor sino por haber escuchado esa voz de nuevo esa voz, una voz extrañamente conocida para ella y esta vez el origen procedía de detrás de ella.

Lentamente comenzó a girarse el miedo y extrañamente una sensación de anhelo llenaba su corazón, porque la identidad de quien se encontraba detrás de ella y de la que procedía la voz que escuchaba era…

…ella misma.

Inconscientemente llevó sus manos a la boca al encontrarse con su otro yo, aunque ahora que la podía inspeccionar más estrechamente podía ver algunas diferencias entre ellas, su contraparte era un poco más alta que ella, tenía la piel ligeramente más pálida, también parecía tener cierto de aristocracia a su alrededor y finalmente sus ojos castaños la miraban depredadoramente.

"Te equivocas yo soy tú y al mismo no lo soy…" dijo la muchacha contestando a una de las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la joven bruja, cuando Hermione comenzó a abrir la boca para hacer una pregunta la muchacha la interrumpió. "Te lo acabo de decir yo soy tú, por lo tanto se lo que estas pensando, pero no te preocupes porque cuando todo esto acabe finalmente ambas seremos completamente un mismo ser y lo comprenderás todo."

Los ojos de la otra Hermione se tornaron momentáneamente carmesíes, revelando la verdadera naturaleza de la muchacha.

"Vampiro…" Murmuró Hermione incapaz de moverse.

"Si y aún así eso no cambia que soy tú, todo esto se debe al heredero, a nuestro amigo, a Harry…" Comenzó a explicar 'Hermione' "Antes de que el primero de todos los vampiros entrara en un letargo milenario y para evitar que mientras dormía su linaje fuera destruido, si en algún momento su linaje se viera en peligro, aquel que estuviera más unido y que más lealtad tuviera al heredero actual recibiría el poder para protegerlo.

"Nosotras hemos estado siempre a su lado desde el momento en que nos hicimos amigos, apoyándolo cuando lo necesitaba, siempre hemos confiado en él, hemos creído en su palabra, siempre hemos pensado en su seguridad aunque ello nos haya provocado cierto grado de angustia." Terminó diciendo pensando en su tercer año en Howarts cuando Harry se enfadó con ella y en su cuarto año el gran peligro que tubo que soportar su amigo en el torneo y posteriormente al encontrarse nuevamente con Voldemort. "Y por tanto ahora que la verdadera naturaleza de Harry a sido revelada, la magia realizada hace tantos años por el abuelo de nuestro amigo nos eligió para ser su protector, como una simple bruja no tiene el poder suficiente para protegerle, solo un vampiro de sangre pura es lo suficientemente poderoso para poder protegerlo e incluso nosotros poseeremos poderes que normalmente un sangre pura no posee."

"Yo soy la parte de tú alma que se ha fundido con el poder y el conocimiento otorgado a nosotras para proteger a nuestro querido amigo. Aún así al principio fuimos humanas y nuestra transición debe ser gradual o podemos perder la vida durante el proceso."

"Por eso todo comienza aquí en nuestra mente, el conocimiento comenzará a fluir por nuestra mente poco a poco, mientras tanto dentro de unas horas la constitución de nuestro cuerpo comenzará a cambiarse gradualmente, hasta que llegue la noche que será el momento en el que el proceso será más rápido y también nos provocará un gran dolor, es el momento más peligroso del proceso."

Hermione escuchó atentamente y con cierto temor lo que estaba apunto de ocurrirle en las próximas horas pero no podía evitar pensar que si era para proteger a su amigo lo valía, también parecía que su otro yo no le iba a contar nada más porque el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Te encuentras mejor, hija?" preguntó el padre de Hermione saliendo de la basílica junto a su esposa.

"Si, no te preocupes papa." Contestó Hermione sonriendo débilmente.

******************************************************************

Una suave brisa penetro en la inmensa habitación.

Juri Kuran cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa nocturna, mientras pensaba como entrenar su ahijado, su entrenamiento iba a tener que ser muy diferente que el de sus hijos. La puerta se abrió revelando a su hija quien se acerco rápidamente a abrazarla.

"Bienvenida, ¿Cómo está Yori-chan?"

"Muy bien, te envía saludos." Contestó alegremente Yuuki.

Juri sonrió divertida podía sentir la ansiedad de su hija por preguntar por Harry y sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

"¿Y Evan-san ha despertado?" preguntó Yuuki y esperó con expectación la respuesta de su madre.

"¿Hay alguna razón en especial por el que estés tan impaciente por el despertar de nuestro invitado?" Embromó Juri a su hija haciéndola enrojecer.

"¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡JO!!" Lloriqueó la hija menor de los Kuran, mientras su madre reía alegremente.

"Y si, si que ha despertado, en estos momentos le están tomando las medidas para su nueva ropa. No podemos hacerle llevar siempre la ropa de tu hermano."

Yuuki miró a su madre curiosamente, no había sentido ningún vampiro aparte de su madre y su invitado, entonces quien debe estar tomándole la medidas es un humano normal, algo que si lo pensaba con cuidado era comprensible, era demasiado pronto para dar a conocer a Harry a la sociedad de los vampiros.

"¿Y mi hermano cuando llega?"

"En unas horas." Contestó Juri viendo la sonrisa feliz de su hija, aunque iban a la misma escuela no podían interactuar el uno con el otro y mucho menos de la forma que ellos querrían. "Ahora vete a cambiarte de ropa para poder presentarte a nuestro invitado, no querrás dar una mala impresión."

"No, claro que no." Se apresuró a contestar Yuuki sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente, la sonrisa que tenía su madre en ese momento la conocía muy bien y sabía que planificaba algo que muchas veces suele acabando en situaciones muy vergonzosas, solo podía esperar que se equivocara aunque lo dudaba mucho.

"Muy bien." Dijo alegremente, demasiado alegremente Juri. "Después de todo no puedes permitir dar una mala impresión ya que tú vas a ser la encargada de enseñar a Harry-kun como beber sangre."

Yuuki se paralizó, mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras de su madre.

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!" Gritó finalmente la muchacha su cara enrojecida pensando en las implicaciones de las palabras de su madre. "Pe… pe… pero y… yo"

"¿O acaso prefieres que lo haga tu hermano?" preguntó Juri con una sonrisa dañosa. "Estoy seguro que a tú hermano no le importaría, aunque no creo que Harry-kun esté muy cómodo con la idea."

La cara de Yuuki enrojeció todavía más imaginándose a su hermano su camisa ligeramente desbrochada, mientras el otro muchacho se prepara para morder en el cuello a su hermano, aunque a simple vista parecía que estaba a punto de besarse.

Gimoteando Yuuki maldijo mentalmente a su amiga por dejarle esos manga yaoi de vampiros, ahora no podrá quitarse esas imágenes de su mente por varios días o incluso semanas.

"Muy bien, lo haré." Dijo finalmente Yuuki aunque una parte de ella quería negarse.

"Perfecto, ahora prepárate." Contestó Juri aplaudiendo sus manos.

"Pero que sepas que eres una malvada." Refunfuño Yuuki.

"Gracias." La sonrisa dañosa de Juri no desapareció ni cuando su hija abandono la habitación.

**********************************************************

**2 horas después**

Harry frotó sus ojos con cansancio.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa de sus anfitriones, en sus manos una copia de un manuscrito con la genealogía de los sangres puras, aunque es una copia incompleta, la única copia completa la poseía su madre y estaba seguro que en ella aparecía el nombre de su padre.

Aún así estuvo buscando los posibles candidatos –si es que podían ser llamados así- pero la lista era demasiado reducida, los sangres puras eran muy pocos en números y menos que tuvieran una edad cercana a la su madre.

También había la posibilidad de la familia de su padre o que la existencia de su padre no se diera a conocer en la sociedad de los vampiros, algo que según su anfitriona no era muy extraño. Por eso solo su madre como hija de los primeros de vampiros tendría una lista de la genealogía de los sangres puras.

Aplastando con frustración el papel con la lista de los pocos nombres que había reunido hasta ahora, lo lanzó con ira a la papelera. Sabía que tenía que dejarse de engañarse, ninguno de ellos era su padre, sería demasiado fácil.

Una risa sin sentido de humor escapó de sus labios recordando momentáneamente a su mejor amiga Hermione, que disfrutaría como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo estando en este lugar llenos de libros antiguos y muy difíciles de conseguir.

"Bueno, será mejor que continué." Murmuró para sí mientras colocaba en su lugar el libro.

Mientras comenzaba a buscar otro libro esta vez sobre el consejo que controla la sociedad de vampiros se percató que comprendía sin ninguna clase de problemas el idioma en el que escribían y hablaban antiguamente su clase, sin embargo el japonés solo parecía entender el básico tanto en hablado como en escrito, por tanto su madrina había decidido que la practica es la mejor forma de aprender y solo le hablaba en japonés.

Aunque tenía la impresión que la verdadera razón es que era algo sádica y disfrutaba verle haciendo el ridículo con sus fallos.

El ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca atrajo su atención, abandonando su búsqueda se acercó a la puerta esperando encontrarse solo con su madrina pero a su lado observo que estaba acompañada por una joven de su edad. El muchacho comprendió rápidamente que era la hija de Juri, no solo por su parecido físico sino también gracias a sus nuevos sentidos, su presencia era parecida a la de su madre sin embargo había algunos rasgos que le permitía diferenciarlas aunque él todavía no estaba acostumbrado a estos nuevos sentidos.

Sus ojos recorrieron la cara y el cuerpo de la muchacha era muy hermoso, el vestido blanco de tirantes con el que iba vestida incrementaba su hermosura, cuando sus ojos se encontraron y pudo observar como la piel pálida de la muchacha enrojeció levemente, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

"Harry te presento a mi hija Yuuki." Le presentó con una sonrisa divertida la más vieja vampiresa.

Antes de que Yuuki pudiera decir nada Harry cogió su mano y beso sus nudillos con gentileza, en ningún momento apartando sus ojos de la muchacha cuyas mejillas enrojecieron ante las acciones inesperadas del muchacho.

"Encantado." Dijo suavemente.

La sonrisa de Juri se ensanchó ante la escena que acaba de presenciar, ya había visto esta misma escena en otra parte y estaba seguro que su ahijado había actuado por instinto, sin percatarse completamente de lo que había hecho, por lo menos ahora ya estaba segura de quien era el padre de Harry y lo mejor de todo era la cara avergonzada que ponía su querida hija.

"Como veo que os lleváis tan bien os dejo a solas para que os conozcáis mejor." Y antes de que cualquiera de que lo dos vampiros jóvenes pudieran protestar Juri abandonó la biblioteca dejándolos mirándose uno al otro torpemente.

Durante unos minutos un silencio incomodo reinó en la biblioteca.

"¿Y qué estas buscando?" preguntó curiosamente Yuuki rompiendo en silencio que se había formado.

Harry quedó en silencio unos momentos buscando las palabras derechas y maldiciendo interiormente una vez más su poco conocimiento del japonés.

"Un libro sobre información del consejo." Contestó finalmente con cierta incertidumbre en su voz, inseguro de haberse expresado correctamente.

Harry observo como Yuuki ladeó levemente su cabeza pensativamente unos momentos.

"Espera un momento, ahora te lo traigo." Le informó Yuuki mientras se introducía en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca.

Harry parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido por las acciones impulsivas de la muchacha, el muchacho sintió sus labios torcerse formando una sonrisa divertida, la hija de su madrina a primera vista era muy entretenida y se encontró con ganas de conocerla más de ella, también se preguntaba si su hermano mayor era igual de entretenido que ella.

El joven muchacho escuchó el sonido de pisadas acercándose y sabía que ya había encontrado el libro que necesitaba, unos momentos después Yuuki aparecía con un gran libro de tapas rojas y que por su apariencia debería ser bastante antiguo, también muy pesado. Aunque Harry sabía que debido a su fuerza de vampiro no tenía ningún problema en llevar el libro, aún así se dio prisa en cogerlo de los brazos de la muchacha y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

La muchacha levantó inquisidoramente su ceja hacia Harry que se encogió como respuesta.

"Extraño…" murmuró Harry inspeccionando el libro, en las tapas rojas no había ningún titulo que indicara cual era su titulo o quien era su autor o autores solo el número uno en números romanos, las hojas eran amarillentas por el paso del tiempo.

"Este libro lo escribió mis padres, es el primer volumen de una serie de tomos que cuentan con todas las familias que forman el consejo, aunque alguna de ellas ya han desaparecido, también describen los incidentes más importantes que han tratado el consejo y la evolución del consejo desde su creación hasta la actualidad." Explicó Yuuki.

Harry cabeceó impresionado, para obtener tanta información han debido de tardar mucho tiempo en recopilarla.

"¿Y para que buscas información del consejo?" preguntó con curiosidad Yuuki.

"Tú madre pensó que era buena idea que comenzará a entender como funcionaba la forma de gobierno actual de nuestra gente." Contestó Harry a la muchacha que la miraba curiosamente.

Yuuki cabeceó pensativamente era verdadero que tenía que aprender cuanto antes todo sobre el consejo para entender mejor como viven actualmente los vampiros, pero aún así leer esos viejos tomos era una tarea muy tediosa, algo que sabía por experiencia propia ya que sus padres la habían obligado leerlos y aprender todo sobre ellos hace unos años.

Sonriendo cogió el viejo libro de las manos del muchacho para dejarlo en la mesa y luego coger las manos de este, se le había ocurrido una idea.

"Vamos afuera, la luna esta muy hermosa esta noche, yo te explicare todo sobre el consejo mucho mejor que estos viejos libros."

Y casi sin darse cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado por la joven vampiresa.

****************************************************

"¿Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje, Kaname?"

"Hai, madre." Confirmo el muchacho mientras era abrazado por Juri Kuran. "¿Cómo esta Yuuki?"

"Bien, ahora está con Harry-kun en el jardín, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?" le dijo Juri sabiendo muy bien que su hijo podía presentir la presencia de su hermana en el jardín, el muchacho solo cabeceó como contestación. "Ahora vete a descansar estarás agotado del viaje."

Pero Kaname se negó.

"No, madre hay algunas cosas que he descubierto que son muy importantes."

Juri arqueó la ceja intrigada ante la información que podía haber reunido su hijo y que consideraba tan importante que no podía esperar unas horas para contársela.

"Antes de que Yamano-san llegara al hogar de Evan-san, ya se encontraba en él otro sangre pura."

Los ojos de Juri se ensancharon mientras que comprendía que ese sangre pura era la razón de que Harry hubiera despertado su verdadera naturaleza, su ahijado había olvidado que ocurrió un par de horas antes de su transformación en vampiro.

"También creo que Lily Evan-sama está todavía viva, una maldición como el Avada Kedavra es imposible que la pudiera haber matado, aunque su poder estuviera sellado por lo que he podido investigar el ritual que hizo una vez golpeada por la maldición la debía haber devuelto a su forma verdadera y colocarla en un sueño hasta que pudiera recuperar su poder."

Aunque la cara de Juri no mostró ningún sentimiento estaba de acuerdo con su hijo.

"Kaname, por favor no cuentes nada por ahora a Harry-kun." Le pidió Juri a su hijo con una sonrisa que mostraba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. "No hasta que sepamos más sobre lo que ha ocurrido."

"De acuerdo, madre." Acordó Kaname preocupado, jamás había visto tan triste a su madre.

"También ayúdale, protégele y sé su amigo, nuestra familia siempre ha servido a la suya y no solo eso como sabes él es mi ahijado, estoy seguro que si Lily no hubiera decidido ocultarse os habríais hecho buenos amigos. Ahora él necesita nuestra ayuda más que nunca."

Kaname cabeceó estando de acuerdo era lo mínimo que podían hacer por la mejor amiga de su madre, además él haría cualquier cosa para hacer a su familia feliz sobre todo a su hermana Yuuki.

Juri sonrió al ver como su hijo salía silenciosamente de la habitación, el muchacho era igualito a su padre, ambos eran callados y le gustaban manipular los acontecimientos desde las sombras.

Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente ahora no era el momento de pensar en las similitudes de padre e hijo.

Cogiendo el abrecartas que se encontraba en la mesa se preparo a hacer algo que le dijo su padre antes de que entrara en un sueño junto al abuelo de Harry, lo que estaba a punto de hacer alertaría a los jefes de las otras seis familias apoyaron y sirvieron que la familia real les necesitaba.

Aunque hubiera deseado no tener que hacer esto pero la presencia de ese sangre pura en la casa de Harry obligo que tomara este camino por lo menos Haruka también lo sentiría y volvería a casa ahora más que nunca necesitaba la presencia de su marido a su lado, por lo menos sabía que ningún miembro de esas familias se atreverían a traicionar a Harry.

Sin vacilación Juri clavó en su mano el abrecartas y vio como la sangre caía encima de la mesa, con calma utilizó su sangre para dibujar un símbolo encima de la mesa, un símbolo muy conocido para los sangre pura y aquellos vampiros de un linaje antiguo.

Ese símbolo era un círculo que rodeaba un pentagrama, en los puntos donde el circulo se une con las puntas del pentagrama hay una media luna.

Luego la vampiresa envío un poco de su poder al símbolo que acaba de dibujar con su sangre, este comenzó a iluminarse levemente y en el centro del pentagrama apareciera Kuran escrito en el lenguaje de los vampiros, para luego desaparecer junto al símbolo solo abandonando la sangre que había sobrado.

"Ya esta hecho." Murmuró para sí misma Juri.

Poco después se abrió de golpe revelando a Kaname que miraba con preocupación a su madre.

"¿Te encuentras bien, madre? He olido la sangre."

Juri sonrió con cariño en su hijo.

"No te preocupes no ha sido nada, solo un pequeño corte ya se ha curado."

Kaname miró durante un segundo inseguro a su madre antes de abandonar la habitación.

******************************************************

Yuuki y Harry miraron hacia la casa ambos podían oler la sangre de Juri, aunque este último no esta muy seguro a que pertenecía ese olor que hacía que la sed que comenzó a sentir hace un par de horas, comenzara aumentar de intensidad.

"¿Qué es este olor?" preguntó Harry palideciendo como su sed aumentaba por momentos.

"Es el olor de la sangre de mi madre." Explicó Yuuki sin apartar la mirada de la casa y por tanto sin percatarse de lo que le pasaba a Harry.

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó el muchacho entre jadeos la sed se había intensificado de tal forma que era casi insoportable.

"¿Harry-kun, qué te ocurre?" preguntó Yuuki con preocupación mirando al muchacho que había palidecido, la preocupación por su madre olvidada después de todo el olor era muy débil por lo que su madre debía haber sangrado muy poco y además sentía la presencia de su hermano si fuera algo muy importante la avisaría, ahora su nuevo amigo la necesitaba.

"Sed… Tengo mucha sed…" contestó como su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

Los ojos de Yuuki se ensancharon comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando y se reprendió por no haber pensado antes en darle sangre al muchacho, ahora el olor de la sangre de su madre lo debe estar volviendo loco y solo su fuerza de voluntad le impedía que la atacara para beber su sangre.

"_Tú vas a ser la encargada de enseñar a Harry-kun como beber sangre."_

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en la mente de Yuuki, aunque todos los vampiros saben instintivamente como beber sangre, lo que su madre se refería era que le enseñara a beber de una forma civilizada y que no se dejara llevar por su sed de sangre, sin embargó sabía que ahora le sería casi imposible enseñarle algo.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado dejando así libre acceso a Harry para que pudiera beber su sangre, mientras enviaba un mensaje telepáticamente a su hermano. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era al sobreprotector de su hermano cuando oliera su sangre y se llevara una impresión equivocada.

La muchacha observó como los instintos de Harry comenzaban a asumir sus colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre. El muchacho rodeó la cintura de la joven vampiresa con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

Yuuki sintió como Harry comenzó a lamer la zona expuesta del cuello para después morderlo, un pequeño quejido escapó de Yuuki ante la brusquedad del mordisco.

"Tranquilo, hazlo más suave…" susurró Yuuki al sentir como el muchacho bebía tan deprisa su sangre.

Unos momentos después de sentir como seguía sus indicaciones Harry se separó de ella, sus ojos aterrorizados por lo que acaba de hacer y como el cuello de Yuuki estaba manchado de su propia sangre, su cara manchada de la sangre que acaba de beber.

"Y… Yo… ¿Qué he hecho?" tartamudeó Harry horrorizado por lo que acaba de hacer, la sed era tan grande que no pudo controlarse y atacó a su nueva amiga.

Durante un momento Yuuki miró confundida y preocupada a Harry que se había dejado caer sentado en el suelo, entonces lo comprendió a diferencia de ella hasta ahora él había vivido como humano, lo que acaba de hacer por la influencia de su necesidad de sangre lo ha debido aterrorizar. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó al muchacho que se encontraba aturullado y lo abrazó.

"No te preocupes, todo esta bien…" susurró Yuuki mientras acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza del muchacho.

Los minutos pasaron y Harry cayó dormido en los brazos de Yuuki que lo abrazaban de forma protectora.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Kaname Kuran por fin se había revelado.

Yuuki miró tristemente a Harry sus ojos humedecidos con lagrimas no derramadas y su cara manchada por las lagrimas que ya ha derramado, nunca esperó este resultado cuando permitió que se alimentara de ella.

"Dormido…"declaró Yuuki sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del muchacho que descansaba en sus piernas. "Lo que ha ocurrido ahora fue demasiado para él."

"Voy a llevarle a su habitación." Dijo Kaname acercándose a los dos muchachos más jóvenes.

"No…" se negó Yuuki sus ojos antes castaños ahora un color rojo como la sangre de la que ellos se alimentan. "Lo llevaré yo misma."

Kaname quiso protestar pero su mirada parecía compartir la misma determinación que la de su madre Juri cuando decide hacer una cosa y sabía que era una batalla perdida, con un suspiro resignado viendo como su hermana comenzó a llevar a Harry hacia el interior de la casa abandonándolo solo con sus reflexiones.

A diferencia de su hermana él ya esperaba una reacción semejante a la que ha tenido, debido al abuso psicológico (y físico) que recibió a manos de sus supuestos parientes, la educación que recibió los últimos años sobre su clase que los describían como monstruos incapaces de sentir ningún sentimiento y finalmente perder el control de sí mismo atacando a su hermana, aunque esta permitiera que bebiera de ella libremente fue demasiado para él.

Desde su escondite en las sombras pudo observar la mirada de horror del muchacho, la reacción del joven príncipe es algo que no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo.

*****************************************************

Haruka Kuran observaba ausentemente el dorso de su mano derecha, hace unas horas el símbolo de la familia real había aparecido en ella con él nombre de su clan escrito de su can en ello.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Y era que debía volver a su hogar cuanto antes, su esposa lo necesitaba inmediatamente, sabía que no era el único que había recibido esa señal y ellos querrían respuestas.

Respuestas que el patriarca de la familia Kuran tenía la sensación que no quería saber.

"Perdone señor, su avión ya esta preparado para el despegue."

Haruka cabeceó al empleado del aeropuerto y lo siguió hacia su avión privado que lo llevaría hasta su hogar.

*************************************************

Un par de ojos negros observaron desde una ventana una pequeña niña de pelo negro y ojos castaños jugueteando con una pelota debajo de unos árboles de cerezo.

El patriarca de la familia Yamano aparto la mirada de su hija más joven, al mismo tiempo que froto el dorso de su mano, hace unas horas un símbolo que había esperado nunca ver había aparecido en ella. Mientras apartaba con su mano un par de hilos de su pelo castaño pensaba que acción tomar ahora, sí elegía una acción equivocada todo aquellos a quien amaban estarían en peligro.

De lo que estaba seguro es de que esta noche iba a pasarla en vela.

También no podía dejar de pensar que su hija mayor Miyu sabía algo de lo que pasaba, sus acciones estos últimos días eran muy extrañas y cuando hablo con ella por teléfono parecía distraída y pensativa.

*************************************************

Hermione rodeó su cuerpo desnudo con sus propios brazos sin poder evitar que un gran sentimiento de incomodidad la embargara, los cambios que iba a sufrir las siguientes horas haría que sus ropas ya no la sirviesen y una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntaba que haría para solucionar ese problema.

Agradecidamente a diferencia de otros viajes en los que compartía habitación con sus padres para ahorrar dinero, esta vez tenía su propia habitación permitiendo su aislamiento.

Con pasos inestables la futura vampiresa se acostó sobre la cama, sus ojos castaños pegados sobre el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y nada ocurría preocupando a la joven.

Hasta que en el reloj dieran las 23:30, entonces comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que embargaba todo su cuerpo, los minutos pasaban y el hormigueo desapareció para ser sustituido por una sensación más dolorosa, parecía como si le estuvieran clavando agujas por todas las zonas del cuerpo.

Hermione enterró su cara en la almohada para evitar que sus quejidos fueran escuchados, quejidos que se transformaron en gritos de agonía cuando el dolor comenzó a aumentar de forma gradual hasta llegar casi insoportable.

Cinco minutos después Hermione perdió el conocimiento el proceso ya finalizado, cuando la nueva vampiresa despertara comprobaría que su aspecto correspondía a la versión que había hablado hace unas horas en su mente.

***************************************************

Yuuki se apoyó contra la pared de enfrente de la habitación de Harry, cuando había dejado a Harry en su cama, la camisa del muchacho se había aflojado un poco permitiéndola ver la espalda llena de cicatrices de Harry.

Esas cicatrices tenía que haberlas tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El recuerdo de esas cicatrices le daban ganas de vomitar, imaginándose en la forma que debía haberlas recibido.

"Si quieres saber como ha conseguido esas cicatrices tendrás que preguntárselo."

Yuuki dirigió su mirada a su hermano que le miraba con preocupación.

"Y deberías proteger mejor tus pensamientos…"

"¿Sabes como consiguió esas cicatrices?" interrumpió Yuuki a su hermano que simplemente cabeceó.

"Pero será mejor que él te lo cuente, yo solamente lo descubrí por casualidad, no es una historia que yo deba contar."

Yuuki cabeceó aceptando las palabras de hermano mayor y aunque deseaba saber como recibió esas cicatrices ahora solo podía desear que sus sospechas fueran equivocadas.

Kaname rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana ofreciéndole consuelo, como está comenzó a sollozar.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

Lo siento mucho por el gran retraso de este capitulo, pero he estado preparando las oposiciones, luego mis clases de japonés y mi propia vida personal junto al trabajo no me han dejado tiempo libre para escribir.

El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo casi acabado así que seguramente lo subiré la próxima semana tal vez antes si tengo tiempo libre, también será algo más largo que este.

Y finalmente unas aclaraciones de este capitulo, ahora mismo Yuuki y Harry no están enamorado solo sienten alguna atracción física después de todo son jóvenes y digan lo que digan mis amigas no solo los hombres somos pervertidos -_-.

También la reacción supuestamente instintiva que tiene Harry cuando conoce a Yuuki tendrá una explicación, que será explicada en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
